Egos Treaty
by Ratu Obeng
Summary: —setelah tiga tahun berlalu, adakah sesuatu yang berubah? Adakah perasaan yang berganti? Atau mereka bertiga memang terjebak dalam rotasi identik? -HaiMasa- / -HideMasa- /WARNING: Shounen-Ai/


Banyak bicara itu melelahkan jadi aku lebih senang mengumbar senyum.

Merasa tidak puas dengan aksi nonverbal semu, mereka mengulang kembali―kali ini lebih lugas dan langsam seakan aku pasien dengan masalah pendengaran.

"Sawada Haiji, kau hanya diberi waktu satu hari bebas dan tetap diawasi. Jangan berpikir untuk berbuat bodoh… kau… mengerti, kan?"

Kuperhatikan pria besar berseragam yang menasihatku menjadi sedikit waspada saat mencapai penghujung kalimat, padahal aku hanya menatapnya lebih tajam dari biasanya. Kuanggukkan kepala kali ini agar dia―bahkan mereka―tidak perlu lagi susah-susah menuntut jawaban, "Boleh aku pergi sekarang?"

Sebuah deheman singkat sebelum pintu kebebasan di hadapanku terbuka lebar.

* * *

**Egos Treaty**

.**  
**by St. Chimaira

**Samurai Flamenco ©** Manglobe  
**Warning:** Headcanon, drama, self thought, slash.  
Triplet; Haiji/Masayoshi/Hidenori

**A/N:** Headcanon. Tiga tahun setelah apartemen pemeran utama kita hancur lebur berantakan /LOL

.

.

.

* * *

Mereka bilang obsesi dan adiksi merupakan jalur batin yang menyebabkan masalah serta kesulitan bagi banyak orang.

_Menurutku itu keliru._

Filosofiku bersabda bahwa dua perilaku jasmani tersebut merupakan bentuk pergumulan penting dalam pencapaian karakterisasi manusia sesungguhnya. Terlalu lama terjebak dalam jalur_ mainstream_ hanya akan membuat kita semakin kering dan mati karena menjadi 'makhluk kebiasaan'.

Karena siapapun yang berkata kakiku sedang menapak tidak seimbang di ujung jurang kewarasan, sebenarnya hanya iri karena apa yang kulakukan merepresentasikan harapan kegilaan insan sesungguhnya―terutama ketika eksistensiku berhasil merebut mahkota pemeran utama yang berimbas tidak hanya untuk diri sendiri, tetapi juga untuk orang lain.

Dan setiap pemeran utama selalu memiliki musuh kekal yang sama-sama dikenal para pemirsanya.

Itu peranku―dulu.

Kakiku melompat ringan mencari spot-spot bercahaya di bawah sinar mentari pagi. Berjalan di area rindang rupanya lebih menyenangkan dibanding meronta di antara tembok-tembok putih besar yang menghimpit.

Masih mengetuk beberapa jari bergantian di dagu sambil menyusuri tepi jalan menuju tempat tujuan, aku berpikir keras; kali ini lakon seperti apa yang seharusnya kumainkan agar bisa bersanding denganmu?

"Hoiii, Haiji-kuuun!"

―dengan Samurai Flamenco.

"Yo!"

Tanganku melambai singkat ke arahmu, pemuda jangkung bersurai madu yang kini menghambur menujuku. Belum ada yang berubah dari dirimu; cara tersenyum, cara berbicara bahkan cara berpakaian yang tidak pernah terlihat istimewa di mataku.

Padahal sudah tiga tahun berlalu semenjak peristiwa itu.

"Aku baru membeli bahan-bahan pelengkap untuk masak kare." sapaan bersemangat darimu kubalas dengan senyum khas, "Kau sendirian?"

Basa-basi itu kusambut kekehan seadanya. Melewati ekor mata kulihat beberapa sosok bersembunyi di balik pepohonan tidak jauh―tentu saja untuk mengawasiku kalau-kalau aku bertindak nekat.

"Yah, mungkin sendiri… kalau makhluk tukang ikut campur di sekitar kita tidak ada."

"Mereka hanya mengkhawatirkanmu…"

"Khawatir atau takut, Samurai Flamenco-san? Ada perbedaan besar di antara keduanya."

"Hei, hei. Berhenti memanggilku begitu! Namaku Hazama Masayoshi, Ma-sa-yo-shiii!"

Pffft―

Kali ini aku tidak bisa menahan tawa. Mungkin terlampau keras karena beberapa pejalan kaki di sekitar mulai menghiraukan keberadaanku―kita.

Menarik. Kau memang selalu menarik. Bahkan sikapmu selalu bisa membuatku muak dan nyaman di waktu yang bersamaan. Semua pada dirimu selalu berakhir kontradiksi.

"C-cukup tertawanya, ayo kita ke apartemen sekarang!" kau dengan semu merah di wajahmu menarik erat lenganku, menyeretku yang masih tergelak hebat hingga beberapa menit ke depan.

* * *

.

.

.

Mataku takjub menganalisa ruangan sekeliling sebelum menaruh tas yang kubawa di atas meja tamu. Kubawa diriku ke sisi jendela untuk menyibak tirai besar di sana, menikmati pemandangan dari ketinggian ratusan kaki.

"Apartemenmu kali ini sepertinya lebih luas, ya?"

Mulutmu bergegas menjawab dengan berapi-api, "Aku berterima kasih pada seseorang yang menghancurkannya tiga tahun lalu, kompensasinya luar biasa."

Dua bahuku terangkat menanggapi sindiranmu. Tentu saja aku tidak sakit hati apalagi minta maaf. Menurutku semua yang pernah kulakukan untukmu sudah benar dan keyakinan ini tidak akan pernah berubah.

Tanpa ijin, kurebahkan diriku untuk bersandar nikmat di atas sofa empuk yang terbentang di tengah ruangan. Menjulurkan kaki serta menyenderkan kepalaku. Terbuai rasa nyaman, aku menepuknya berkali-kali―menikmati sensasi menyenangkan kini menjalar melalui permukaan kulit jari-jariku.

"Haiji-kun, kau mau makan sekarang? Aku akan masak kare kebanggaanku untukmu!"

"Asal tidak merepotkan."

"Aku memang mengambil libur hari ini khusus untukmu, jadi tenang saja."

Sekilas hembus angin mengetuk kaca, membuat pandanganku teralih lagi ke arah jendela, berbisik.

"…kau memaksakan diri…"

Setelah tiga tahun terkurung di dalam gedung rehabilitasi kejiwaan, aku tidak merasakan perubahan berarti. Memang sesekali mentalku sempat jatuh, terperangkap imajinasi tentang seandainya, seandainya dan seandainya.

_Seandainya_ Hidenori Goto benar-benar membunuhku.

_Seandainya_ tembakanku tidak meleset dari kepala Masayoshi.

Lebih jauh―_seandainya_ Samurai Flamenco tidak datang di malam itu.

"Maaf lama menunggu! Silahkan dicicipi, nasi kare spesial buatan Hazama Masayoshi!"

Suara nyaringmu membawaku kembali menginjak realita.

Wangi rempah menguar semakin pekat memenuhi ruangan saat kau meletakkan dua piring besar dengan isinya yang penuh di atas meja.

Kau duduk di sampingku, sekitar satu lencang sehingga samar aku bisa mencium aroma shampo yang kau gunakan. Seakan tertantang, kau balas memerhatikanku terang-terangan, bahkan hingga ujung kakiku.

"Apa?" sengitku tanpa sadar.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau sekarang tinggi ya, mungkin setelah bebas nanti aku akan minta Ishihara-san merekrutmu menjadi model."

"Memang mereka mau mempekerjakan orang sakit jiwa?"

Aku tidak bermaksud mengasihani diri sendiri dengan label praktis yang cukup sarkastik. Setidaknya julukan itu menyadarkanku bahwa sebuah kesalahan pun harus diterima masyarakat sebagai sebuah fakta kebenaran konyol.

Lagipula aku tidak tahu kapan sebetulnya aku akan _bebas_.

"Hmm… sebagai model, sejauh ini aku bekerja dengan wajah bukan dengan otak."

"Yah, aku bisa lihat itu. Para _fans_ terlalu terpesona pada wajahmu sampai lupa ada yang kurang di tempat lain."

"HEH! APA MAKSUDNYA?"

Mukamu yang geram menahan sebal membuatku gemas, tapi aku berusaha tidak menghiraukannya. Mengalihkan perhatian, aku mengambil sajian bagianku dari atas meja untuk segera kunikmati.

"Selamat makan." ucapku sambil memasukkan suapan perdana.

Ah—enak.

Enak sekali.

Memang sudah berapa lama aku tidak makan seenak ini?

Bukan karena rasa makanan di rumah sakit cukup buruk, bukan juga karena aku sedang lapar. Kucoba mencuri pandang wajah idola di sebelahku sekali lagi, mengawasimu yang ikut menyantap kare dengan nikmat.

Kurasa aku tahu penyebab makanan ini menjadi enak.

"Ada sesuatu di wajahku? Sejak tadi kau menatapku terus…" tanyamu sambil menyapu bagian-bagian wajahmu seakan kekhawatiranmu benar-benar nyata.

"Hei, Samurai Flamenco-san…" aku memberi jeda untuk mendramatisir. "Apa kau sudah menikah dengan Goto-san?!"

**BHUUUUUUUU―**

.

.

Kau meletakkan piring di atas meja lalu buru-buru berlari ke arah dapur untuk mengambil lap, membersihkan sisa-sisa kare yang sempat tersembur dari mulutmu. Daripada membantu, aku lebih suka mengamatimu dengan tatapan geli.

"P-PERTANYAAN MACAM APA ITU?"

"Loh, kenapa? Waktu itu kau melamarnya di depanku. Aku hanya mencari topik yang kuingat." ujarku cuek seraya menyendok porsi terakhir bagianku yang tersisa.

"Bodoh! Wa-waktu itu kan aku tidak punya pilihan atau Goto-san akan menembakmu!"

_Cih_, alibi.

Sambil menyesap minuman yang disediakan, aku membiarkanmu mengembalikan emosimu hingga tertata normal. Begitu pula denganku, kupejamkan mataku sejenak untuk menikmati sedikit waktu tenang sebelum melontarkan pertanyaan yang pernah terdamba.

"Kalau denganku…?" aku memang tidak pernah bisa menahan diri untuk memberikan senyum mengintimidasi, "Kau mau menikah denganku, Samurai Flamenco-san?"

Kau tidak bereaksi, pandanganmu yang seketika sayu bahkan terhujam ke lantai, "Hentikan panggilan itu. Namaku Hazama Masayoshi…"

"Bagiku kau Samurai Flamenco-san. Yang selalu kukejar seumur hidup dan akan terus begitu."

"Jangan memaksakan sesuatu yang muluk. Aku bukan milikmu."

Seakan dibimbing naluri, aku meraih jemari tanganmu. Mengaitnya satu demi satu, mengemulasi prosesi umat Nasrani kala memanjatkan sakramen ekaristi. Sesuai prediksi, syarafmu sarat dengan reaksi penolakan tapi aku tidak sudi melepasmu tanpa alasan.

"Kalau waktu itu Goto-san benar-benar membunuhku, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Aku membenci hal ini. Fisikmu terlalu dekat untuk kulihat tapi selalu jauh untuk kuraih. Bahkan ketika jarak kita mulai merapat, aku tidak merasakan kehadiranmu di sisiku.

"Mungkin persis seperti apa yang kau harapkan…"

Ada segaris tipis bibirmu yang siap kukunci, tidak ada jalan bagimu untuk lari. Tapi bagaimana dengan hatimu?

"Hmm… menurutmu apa yang aku harapkan?"

Napasmu tercekat,

"H-Haiji-kun, a-aku…"

.

.

_**BUAGHHHH.**_

OUCHHH—aku melepas rintihan panjang saat sebuah buku tebal menghantam puncak kepalaku mantap. Kuraba bagian yang sakit sembari menatap tajam pelaku yang sedang berdiri santai dengan linting tembakau menghiasi ujung bibirnya.

"Kau punya nyali juga, anak kecil brengsek."

"Dan kau masih tetap menyebalkan, paman tukang delusi." cibirku meremehkan.

"Goto-san! Haiji-kun! Jangan bertengkar!"

Sekarang kau bergumul dengannya, berteriak hingga saling menghempas satu sama lain tanpa ada yang mau mengalah—bertahan dan berjuang untuk saling mendominasi penuh gairah.

Sekilas tapi cukup.

Arogansiku dipaksa meleleh, meninggalkan bentuk solid. Kukira aku sudah mengetahui segalanya tentangmu; dulu dan sekarang, luar dan dalam. Kabar buruknya, aku bahkan tidak menyadari ada cincin bercorak senada sudah melingkar manis di masing-masing jari kalian. Aku terlalu dibutakan hal-hal abstrak sehingga gagal melihat eksistensi serupa mata hati.

"Haiji-kun, maafkan Goto-san ya, kepalamu sakit?"

Aku bertahan dalam kebisuanku.

"Heh, kenapa jadi kau yang minta maaf, bodoh!"

"Goto-san juga ayo minta maaf!"

"APA-APAAN?"

Matahari belum meninggalkan bagian timur dunia, tapi tak ada gunanya lagi aku lebih lama terjebak di dalam dunia bernama afeksi yang tidak bisa kuintersepsi. Suatu saat mungkin, walau secara paksa, tapi tidak untuk sekarang. Bukan karakterku untuk melakukan segala sesuatunya dengan terburu-buru.

"Kurasa hari ini cukup, terima kasih untuk makanannya."

"Tunggu, Haiji-kun! Masih ada setengah hari, bagaimana kalau kita bertiga—"

"KAU MEMAKSAKAN DIRI!" kuucapkan kalimat itu dengan lantang kali ini.

Sejenak sunyi. Hanya ada tiga pasang mata saling beradu satu sama lain di ruangan. Hingga aku yang pertama memecahkan suasana, kuraih tasku sebelum berbalik meninggalkan keduanya.

"Aku tidak akan minta maaf, bocah."

Eksklamasi yang sombong. Meski begitu aku tetap terpancing, berbalik ke arahnya untuk menjawab sang penegak kebenaran dengan caraku.

"Aku juga tidak sudi mendengarnya." bantahku tenang.

"Tunggu, Haiji-kun!" kau menyambar cekatan pergelangan tanganku lagi, mendesakku agar mendengarkan kalimatmu, "Aku… aku akan terus menjengukmu. Jadi, berjuanglah!"

Mataku memang buta tapi hatiku memandangmu sangat istimewa. Nuraniku sepakat, bahwa masih ada kesempatan untuk bisa memilikimu suatu saat. Bahwa atensimu akan tercurah padaku penuh meski dengan penuh tipu muslihat.

Tidak hanya Samurai Flamenco, bisa saja pribadi seorang Hazama Masayoshi.

Melangkah pendek, aku menghadap Hidenori Goto sekali lagi, "Aku punya prinsip; mengejar apa yang ingin kukejar walau harus ditukar dengan nyawa, dan tidak akan kubiarkan siapapun mengganggu."

Kuambil kasar rokok yang terselip dari mulutnya dan kulempar tepat ke wajahnya, ini pernyataan perang sejati dariku.

Dia menyeringai puas, "Sebuah tantangan untukku?"

"Seharusnya kita sama-sama tahu…"

Tiga tahun lampau, bukan waktu yang lama. Mungkin juga berlaku untuk tiga tahun kemudian. Karena obsesi dan adiksi―merupakan sebuah permainan kehidupan yang tidak akan ada habisnya.

Sesampainya di lantai dasar, mobil patroli di kawasan apartemen sudah mengepung—hendak mengantarku kembali ke dalam ruang sempit tanpa pancaran bernama kebebasan. Kepalaku menengadah sekali lagi, mencari-cari jendela besar di apartemen lantai teratas yang hampir sulit dijangkau penglihatan. Mencari keberadaanmu yang sudah tidak mungkin tertangkap mata.

Tersenyum, aku mengikrarkan ambisi egois,

.

.

_Ingatlah bahwa aku akan selalu menjadi nemesis abadimu sampai mati, Samurai Flamenco._

* * *

**END**

_* there's minor edit for some reasons_


End file.
